


How To Make A Vampire Jealous

by WhisperingKage



Category: Hellsing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a vampire, he did not get jealous nor did he envy the human twit that was all over is woman, nope not at all…he was pissed sure…but he was not jealous…nope. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make A Vampire Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a co authored fic between me and Beautiful Phantom before our falling out, even so I hope you guys can still enjoy it! 
> 
> Beautiful Phantom's Note: I hope I did the lemon okay, now that Whispering Kage gave me the chance to write the lemon part by myself… And I took it, of course. Kudos to her, since she really did help me out on some of it. ^^ Just a reminder though, Whispering Kage wrote the first part of the story (without the lemon part), so it's her story!
> 
> Oh! Also, sorry if the lemon is crappy. I really did try my best.

  
His red eyes glowed with anger as he watched them from the shadows. She must have felt his gaze because she stiffened; causing the boy she was out with on a date to question her. She laughed it off, her melodious laugh causing shivers to go down his spine.   
  
His eyes narrowed at the boy, it seemed her laugh also had the same effect on him, for he dared to drape his arm around her waist. Oh, the boy had better watch his back when he was alone because anything could happen when one was alone in the dark. He smirked at the mere thought, waves of glee and mischief radiating of his body, which was hidden in the shadows.   
  
Better yet, he could mess with the poor boy now, maybe even drive him so insane so that he would never want to go on another date yet alone court his woman. A feral grin spilt across his face causing his sharp teeth, fangs, to show as the sun reflected off his sunglasses. Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day?   
  
He snickered as the boy tripped over nothing almost bringing her down with him as well, after which he bowed repeatedly in apology causing many bystanders to look on in curiously. He felt a twinge of guilt at her flushed face, she always did hate being the center of attention. Then again she brought this on herself, going on a date with a little boy when she knew she was his.   
  


* * *

  
Kagome mentally cursed using every word in the book. That, that teme! How dare he try to humiliate not only her but poor Hojo! All because she was on a pity date with him, yeah, she knew she shouldn't lead him on but this was the last one, she planned to make it clear that she was not interested. She did after all have someone else in her life and that said person was really starting to piss her off!   
  
Hojo had been tripping over his shadows all day, and then when they stopped to get ice cream, his wallet had mysteriously disappeared. So she had to pay, not that she minded, it was the constant 'sorrys' and 'I'm sure I had it' that kept spewing out of his mouth every five seconds.   
  
She smiled tiredly at Hojo, latching onto his arm to one, make him stop talking and two to piss him off even more. She knew he was going to mess with them the rest of the day, might as well give him a reason to. Besides if he was around more then she wouldn't have to go out on pity dates in order to get contact with the opposite sex, no matter how small and trivial.   
  
She smirked in his direction as she brought the blushing Hojo's arm closer to her amble chest. Yet that smirk soon became a frown because he pulled his arm away and instead grasped her hand in his, she frowned, how elementary school, they were after all full-grown adults at the age of twenty. She could feel him laughing at her. Oh, she could practically hear it.   
  
_"Ne, Gome-chan I think your little boy is shy."_ She scowled at his whispered words.   
  
"Shut up, teme." Hojo must have heard her because he turned to her in question.   
  
"What did you say, Kagome-Chan?" She laughed.   
  
"I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to continue our date and get dinner as well?" He blushed and nodded his head.   
  
"H-hai, that would be nice, but are you sure you're not tired or anything, are you?" She mentally snorted, if she was she wouldn't be asking.   
  
"No, I feel just fine besides there are some things I wish to talk about with you." He nodded.   
  
"Okay then do you wanna eat now or in a little bit? It is starting to get dark." Her blood ran cold at that. Dark equaled shadows, aw crap, that was his element. She was so caught up in pissing him off that she had forgotten.   
  
"What's the matter, Gome-chan, afraid of the dark?" She glared at his hiding spot, in the shadows of course.   
  
_"Back off teme. I'm warning you."_ His aura crashed over hers in challenge.   
  
_"Or you'll do what?"_ She ignored him and turned towards Hojo a tired and strained smiled on her face.   
  
"Ano, Hojo-kun…" She trailed off hoping he would take the bait. He stopped walking and looked at her, eyes shining in concern.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Hook line and sinker.   
  
"Actually…I'm feeling kind of ill and-" He cut her off his face filled with worry.   
  
"Well then we should get you home. I don't want you to force yourself on my account. We can always go out to dinner another time." She nodded and leaned into his side as if in need of support. He bought and it and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder.   
  
She snuggled into his side, a blush on her cheeks as she heard others whisper about what a cute couple they made. She smiled in victory when she felt his aura flare up in anger and jealousy, and here he said he was above such childish emotions. Pft, yeah right, if that was true, he wouldn't be following them right now, murderous intent following off him in waves. Then again she knew she was being childish as well, but he had been gone for two, two months this time.   
  
Yeah she knew it was his duty and what not, but she still missed him. Besides she didn't trust that little police girl that he had turned a while back. She was no fool it was common for an underling to fall for his or her master, and he was one hot hunk of sexy man. But he was her hot hunk of sexy man.   
  
He must have known she was thinking of him because she could feel his heated gaze watching her every move and it was starting to affect her. It had been two months after all.   
  
She yelped in surprise as he pushed her into her empty house. Fortunately, her family had moved out of the shrine, deciding that they didn't want to deal with her demons. She was just about to enter the house when the king of undead suddenly appeared behind her. Then Kagome suddenly found herself in her own room with a predator…that looked at her like she was his dinner.   
  
Somehow, she knew she would get eaten but not in a way a predator would to its prey.   
  
"I'll show you predator, my dear. I told you before. You. Are. MINE!" Alucard said before suddenly sinking his fangs into her pale neck, claiming her as his. Kagome groaned weakly, knowingly he wouldn't harm her. She felt the fangs disappear from her flesh and his lips suddenly on her own. It was rare for a vampire like him to kiss but when he did… It was… unexplainable, for better lack of a word.   
  
She moaned as he swept his long tongue inside of her mouth. His large hands upon her back, pulling her body against his own, letting her know how… wanting he had been for her.   
  
Kagome whimpered softly as his hands left her back and moved to her bare legs, just under her pencil thin skirt. She briefly wondered why she liked wearing skirts when she knew she could easily flash herself to other men in her journeys to the past. But that thought was cut short when Kagome felt his fingers creep closer to her warm core.   
  
Kagome whimpered again as Alucard pushed her against the wall of her room, his hands now all over her body. He let her lips go from the bruising kiss he had given her. She looked up to the taller man and saw his large fanged grin.   
  
"Time to play now, my dear priestess." He said, snickering at her person.   
  
"…" Kagome scowled, breathless. She knew immediately what he was up to.   
  
He smiled as his fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse one by one, just to tease her, his face in between her neck, inhaling her scent. Somehow, it goes by too quick for her because before she knew it she found herself only in her green lacy undergarments and removing some of the vampire king's clothes. She supposed she was glad Alucard didn't bother wearing his red overcoat and the suit jacket, since it was mostly cloudy outside during the day so the sun wouldn't be bothering him too much.   
  
She knew he was scowling because it was still nice enough for a date. Kagome snickered a bit before she finally managed to remove his shirt, showing his nice chest, and slowly licked his skin with her tongue. He groaned silently. He always did like her tongue. Then he suddenly decided to throw her on the bed, causing her to bounce a bit on her mattress.   
  
"Oof!" She found herself sandwiched between Alucard and her bed.   
  
However she decided to try to remove his blasted pants if he were to remove her panties. She struggled a bit, so the vampire king shifted to allow her easy access. He moved his face in between her neck, inhaling her scent as he waited for his little priestess to remove his leather black pants, which was growing too uncomfortably on his own body.   
  
She finally to unbuttoned it and pulled it down slightly, however he left it alone, eager for her. Alucard grinned sharply; his mind took a twist as he trapped her hands with his much larger hands on the mattress. He bent his head to her still clothed soft mounds and bit teasingly on one of her tips. He tugged it slightly with his teeth, sending a small amount of pleasure tingling up to her spine. She groaned quietly, almost tempting to interrupt him to take off those uncomfortable undergarments but knew she couldn't.   
  
He abandoned her mounds when she started to whimper, wanting him to do more. Alucard quickly let freed of her trapped hands and allowed her to do, as she wanted. He moved to kneel on the bed and watched with half lidded eyes as her hands moved to his pants tugging them open as if she was desperate to reveal what was hidden within. Once she was able to liberate him of his pants, his rigid length was bared to her hungry eyes.   
  
Her nimble hands encaged it, touching every inch of it like she was curious what it was. But he knew. He knew she was only teasing him, torturing him oh so slowly. Pleasurably, sending a shiver up in his spine. Her short, well-manicured nails left behind the invisible trails of pleasures, he shivered, refusing to let out his groans. Kagome smiled briefly, noticing the small drop of thick white liquid leaking from the tip of his well-endowed length. She licked the tip of it but quickly, just to spite him a bit.   
  
Alucard snarled, suddenly knowing that was on purpose. He was getting all of the more impatient. However, that thought was cut short when she playfully nipped at the tip and moving her nails around it before his length was swallow in by her warm mouth. He finally let out his groans, as she sucked him, just like he wanted. Her blunt teeth put a bit of pressure on his cock, but not enough to hurt him.   
  
He groaned, grabbing her head, his long fingers tangled in her ebony locks, however he did not even attempt to move her. He hissed as she set a slow agonizing pace all most as if she was taking her revenge on him for being gone for so long. He knew he deserved it, then again she deserved to be punished as well for going out with that boy but that would come soon enough. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she started to speed up her pace, from the looks of it; he was going to climax soon as well.   
  
Never had he had a lover such as her, she knew everything he liked and had no problem doing it. She could work his body like no other and the same could be said for him. He could play her fine body like an instrument. He knew the entire ways of make her sing for him. He smirked as she deep throated him, one hand cupping his balls as the other massaged what her mouth could not fit.   
  
However, since he was about to climax, he decided to not to do so in her mouth so he pushed her off.   
  
"Oof!" Kagome bounced slightly from the impact when Alucard tore apart her green lacy bra. She gasped as his fanged teeth suddenly pulled and rolled her left caramel colored nipple playfully, sending pleasure tingling up in her spine once again. His large hand was massaging the other breast, so it wouldn't be so left alone.   
  
Eventually, he abandoned the nipple alone and started licking from rest of her breast up to her plump lips. She moaned from under his intense kiss, not knowing he already had sled her panties. His hand still remained on her breast, currently tweaking the neglected nipple. She was so distracted by his kiss that she didn't notice he was entering her until his mushroomed head was inside of her.   
  
"AH!" She pulled away, her lips a thin line of saliva connecting her to her undead lover's own, now remembering how large he is.   
  
Kagome wrapped her long legs around his back, as he was finally fully inside of her. She whimpered as he started to work up a rhythm. Alucard hissed at how wet and tight she was. He truly did miss her.   
  
"My, 'Gome-Chan. How wet you are." He licked on her neck as he pulled out of her, almost entirely out, only to be slammed back into again. Kagome cried out. Her nails were digging into his back, almost drawing blood.   
  
He slammed back into her, wanting more of her heat. He sped up, wanting to see if Kagome could keep up with him. It was a challenge between them, when his priestess lover got fed up with him and requested that he either shut up or hurry up. He chose the latter; knowing that she could easily purify him.   
  
He was thankful that she chose to not to purify him when they first met. She could easily ease him out of existence, despite how powerful Alucard is, being a king of undead. It is the truth that, since Kagome is the embodiment of holy magic, the kind that are purely alive and untainted, vampires, such as him, could be easily kill off by just a mere mile away from her. It's all because how alive she is, how pure her heart is.   
  
He felt lucky he have her as his lover… Perhaps soon, as his bride. Oh no, not as his undead bride, but as his bride. If he turn her into as his kind, she could easily kill herself, simply because of her power could be at war with the dark energy. Beside, she was immortal, since she had a duty to watch over a small trinket. She was, after all, a guardian of an ancient wishing jewel, it in return gave her immortality so as to never lose its favored guardian.   
  
He suddenly dismissed the thoughts; having something else that demaned his attetion. Alucard grinned as his lover whimpered again, her hands finally drawing his dead blood,  near the peak of her climax. One of his hands moved towards her now occupied core and tweaked her clit, wanting to speed up her climax.   
  
Kagome hissed, almost whining at the torture Alucard was doing to her. Her nails made long bloody scratches on his back, not that he minded. She felt her womb began to tighten before suddenly, it snapped of some sort, releasing the hot lava liquid, flowing out of her body. She slammed her head against the pillow, panted heavily, still moaning, although hoarse, as he continued moving into her body.   
  
Alucard hissed, knowing his turn was soon coming. Despite her climax, he continued on thrusting into her hot body until he let loose on his own, filling her womb with his seeds. He panted and nipped on her neck, refusing to leave her body.   
  
"Soo… Will you leave Hojo alone then?" Kagome, despite her exhaustion, asked her undead lover.   
  
"…I'll think about it, Gome-Chan." He said, licking her pale neck.   
  
"You're really mean, do you know that, right?" She pouted.   
  
"Like a million times, my dear." He chuckled, nipping his new target, her pouting lips.   
  
"May the heavens curse you, Alucard." She sighed, knowingly he would soon, once again, resume similar activity.   
  
"Maybe… Now…" He flipped them over, he now on the bottom, she on top of him.  "Work!"   
  
"You really are a bastard, Alucard!" He merely chuckled.


End file.
